There has been an increase in the use of collaboration sessions that enable real-time sharing of content such as audio, graphical, and/or textual data between multiple participants (e.g., employees, vendors, clients, etc.) located at physically separate locations. These collaboration sessions are generally conducted over a wired or wireless computer network (e.g., local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), etc.).
The content shared during a collaboration session is typically sent over the network as discrete packets. These packets will generally include a header (routing information) and a payload (the shared content). To improve transmission efficiency, the shared content may be compressed before it is packetized so that more data may be transmitted within a given network bandwidth. Generally, the shared content is compressed at a source node, transmitted in the compressed state in the packets over the network, and decompressed at a destination node.